Love and Friendship
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Tohru is attacked, and something strange happens. She can now hug ALL the members of the zodiac! As they search for who attacked her, Tohru and Kyo's relationship deepens. somewhat OOC Torhu/Kyo, Hana/Yuki, Kureno/Uo, Shigure/Akito, Haru/Rin, Hatori/Mayu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello again. This is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction, so please be nice! Um, the timing and everything is kinda weird so you'll just have to follow it. It goes by the anime and manga both. Let's see, you never meet Machi in this story, I'm sorry for that, I just don't like her. Anyways, it's still pretty straight forward, so enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Isn't it time to pick up Tohru from work?" Shigure asked Yuki.

"Yes, I'm about to go," Yuki answered.

"You're running late," Shigure pointed out.

Yuki sighed, "I know, I got distracted, I'll meet her on the way."

"I'm going with you," Kyo announced, getting to his feet.

Yuki looked surprised but didn't argue. They left the house, heading towards Tohru's work.

"So," Yuki said, with a sideways glance at the silent cat, "Why did you want to come along?"

Kyo was quiet for a moment, "Do I have to have a reason?"

Yuki shrugged, "I suppose not, I'm just curious."

Yuki was surprised Kyo didn't make a sarcastic comment; he just continued to walk in silence.

"Okay," Yuki suddenly demanded, "Are you sick? Dying?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo said, impatiently.

"You're acting…" Yuki stopped mid-sentence, staring ahead, "Miss Honda?"

Kyo looked at where Yuki was staring. Tohru was sprawled in the middle of the path. Yuki sprinted towards her, Kyo right behind him. Yuki got to her first, and tried to pick her up, immediately transforming.

"Nice going, you damn rat," Kyo murmured without anger, kneeling next to Tohru. She had dried blood underneath her head, and was covered in bruises.

"Shut up, stupid cat," Yuki said, impatiently, "We have to get her back to Shigure's."

"Like I don't know that," Kyo muttered, barely paying attention to Yuki.

Kyo picked Tohru up, being careful to hold her slightly away from his body, so he wouldn't transform. He managed to lean over and snag Yuki's clothes off the ground.

"Come on," Kyo said to Yuki, "Climb on, it'll be faster."

Yuki hid his shock, scrambling up into Kyo's shirt picket. Kyo started running, trying not to bounce Tohru around too much. Once he got to Shigure's, he barely paused before kicking the door in, breaking it into pieces.

"Kyo," Shigure said reproachfully, "Must you destroy my h-h…"

He trailed off, staring at Tohru.

"What happened?" Shigure demanded, "And where is Yuki?"

Kyo didn't answer, heading towards Tohru's room. He dropped Yuki's clothes on the floor on his way.

"I'm right here," Yuki said, scrambling out of Kyo's pocket.

Yuki transformed back and started getting dressed. Shigure opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to stay something, but changed his mind. Instead, he followed Yuki up the stairs to Tohru's room. Kyo had already removed Tohru's shoes and was tucking her underneath the covers. Without a word, he brushed past Yuki and Shigure, grabbing a wet towel from the bathroom. He sat on the bed and started gently cleaning Tohru's bruised and bloody face.

Shigure headed towards the phone, "I'm calling Hatori."

Yuki followed, "Should we take her to the hospital?"

Shigure paused, "No, well maybe. Let's let Hatori decide."

Back in the room, Kyo was leaning over Tohru.

"You have to be okay," he whispered to her, "I can't live without you, please be okay."

He gently kissed her forehead, and then straightened as he heard Shigure and Yuki returning.

"Hatori will be here in a few minute," Shigure said.

Kyo nodded, not saying anything. They waited for Hatori, as Tohru remained unconscious. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Shigure rushed to let Hatori in.

"She'll be okay," Yuki said quietly.

Kyo glance at Yuki, "She has to be," he whispered.

Before Yuki could respond, Shigure returned with Hatori. Behind him rushed in Momiji, then more slowly, Hatsuharu.

"What are you two doing here?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"Me and Haru were at Ha'ri's house when Shigure called," Momiji explained anxiously, staring at Tohru's still form.

"You need to move, Kyo," Hatori said.

Kyo hesitated, then stood up, backing towards the wall. Hatori sat where Kyo had been, examining Tohru. Everyone was silent, waiting for Hatori to speak.

"Well," Hatori said, finally, "She isn't too serious. I don't think she needs to go to the hospital. The biggest concern is the injury to her head. It is likely she might have a concussion."

"Can you tell…what happened?" Yuki asked.

Hatori sighed, "She was repeatedly hit with a blunt object. Something wooden, like a baseball bat. I found splinters in her skull."

The reactions from the rest ranged from shock, to downright rage. The most noticeable was Kyo. He let out an enraged snarl.

"Who," Kyo shouted, "Who would do something like this to her!? And why!? She's never hurt anyone in her entire life!"

"IF you don't calm down and stop yelling, I'm going to sedate you." Hatori threatened, calmly.

Kyo grumbled, but obediently quieted down. Everyone's attention immediately went to Tohru as she let out a small sound.

"Kyo…" She whispered softly.

Five sets of eye went to the surprised cat. Kyo immediately blushed a deep red, his eyes going to the floor.

The attention went back to Tohru as she let out another soft sound. Her eyes slowly opened, taking in all the people crowded into her room. She blinked several times, then sat up, wincing as she put a hand to her head. Hatori put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy," he told her.

"Okay," Tohru agreed, "What is everyone doing here? What happened?"

Glances were passed around.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Hatori replied, "Yuki and Kyo found you unconscious when they went to pick you up from work."

"I…" Tohru looked confused, "I don't remember."

"It's okay," Hatori reassured her, "Don't push, it'll come back eventually."

Tohru nodded and moved the covers, standing up.

"What're you doing, stupid?" Kyo said impatiently, "You need to stay in bed."

Before she could answer, Tohru tripped, falling forward. Kyo went to catch her, and Tohru's arms instinctively went around his waist. Everyone sighed, waiting for the poof. It didn't happen, Kyo stayed human. Shock still on his face, Kyo helped Tohru back into her bed.

"So," Shigure said, "Is your curse broken?"

Kyo shook his head, "No, I can still feel the spirit."

"Well the question now is if it's just with Kyo."

With that said, Shigure leaned over the bed and hugged Tohru. Everyone held there breathe, waiting. Nothing happened, Shigure remained human. Yuki, Haru and Hatori all hugged her, with the same results.

"Her getting hit in the head changed something," Haru said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tohru let out a smile of pure happiness.

"I'm glad," she said, smile in place, "I'm happy that I can hug everyone now."

Everyone smiled at her cheerfulness. Soon after, Hatori ordered everyone to leave, so Tohru could rest. Haru and Momiji said their goodbyes, and along with Hatori, left the house. Yuki and Shigure headed to bed. Kyo stayed, sitting next to Tohru.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kyo said.

"Thank you," Tohru replied, blushing.

Kyo brushed his fingers across Tohru's cheek. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling slightly as she blushed a deeper red. Tohru was sitting up, leaning against the headboard of her bed. Kyo leaned forward, bracing his hand beside her, and gently rested his forehead against hers.

He let out a slight sigh, "Don't ever do that to me again. I couldn't bear losing you. Stay safe, for me."

"O-okay," Tohru replied, a little breathless.

Kyo shifted, leaning his head to the side, and brushed his lips against hers softly. Tohru leaned forward slightly, and Kyo deepened the kiss. After several long moments, Kyo pulled away, standing up. Tohru's eyes were glazed over, and she had a blissful look on her heated face.

"Get some sleep," Kyo said, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "We'll have time tomorrow."

Tohru smiled happily, and Kyo left, feeling slightly smug. He climbed onto the roof, and lay directly above Tohru's room.

Several hours later, Kyo abruptly woke up to screaming.

"No! Please no! Somebody…HELP ME!"

Kyo jumped off the roof and raced towards Tohru's room. Shigure and Yuki joined him, rushing into Tohru's room. She was thrashing around, screaming loudly. Kyo climbed onto the bed, and tried to hold her still.

"Shh, shh," Kyo murmured soothingly, "its okay, it's over."

Her thrashing movements slowed as Kyo rocker her, continuing to whisper softly to her. Her whimpers and moans eventually stopped, her face buried in Kyo's chest, and her hands gripping his shirt. Kyo kept rocking her, his hand stroking her hair. Shigure tugged on Yuki's sleeve, motioning that they should leave. Yuki watched them for a moment longer, and then retreated to his bedroom.

Kyo tucked Tohru back underneath the covers, and tried to stand. Tohru's hands tightened on his shirt.

"Don't go," she begged softly.

Kyo smiled slightly then laid on top of the blankets beside her. He tucked her smaller body next to him, wrapping his arm around her. Soon after, they fell asleep, cuddled together.

Early the next morning they woke up at the same time. There was a bit of embarrassment between them. They looked at each other, still cuddled together.

Tohru blushed, "I'm so sorry, Kyo…"

"Don't be," Kyo interrupted, "I'm sorry you had a nightmare, but kinda happy too, in a way. Don't you agree?"

Tohru smiled, "Yes."

Kyo stretched and sat up, "Do you feel well enough to go to school?"

Tohru nodded, "Yes, I'm feeling much better."

"Well, I'll let you get dressed, I need to anyways," (a/n: he means need to get dressed) Kyo stood, getting reading to leave.

"Wait, Kyo…" Tohru hesitated.

"Hm?" Kyo turned back to her, smiling.

"About last night, did you…were…" Tohru cut off, blushing.

Kyo went back to the bed, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I guess I should do this properly," Kyo said, almost teasingly, "Tohru, will you go out with me?"

Tohru smiled, still blushing, "Yes!"

"Good," Kyo kissed her forehead, "Now get dressed, or we'll be late."

Tohru giggled and agreed. Kyo left her room, going to get dressed. Shigure was standing in the hall.

"So," Shigure said, smirking, "Did you stay in Tohru's room…ALL night?"

"Don't start, you pervert," Kyo growled, "It wasn't like that."

Shigure tried, without success, to stop chuckling, "I would never say differently."

Kyo let out a snort of disbelief, and brushed past Shigure. After quickly putting on his school uniform, he went to the kitchen to wait for Tohru. Yuki was already there, and smirked at Kyo when he walked in.

Kyo paused, "You're not going to start on me too, are you?"

Yuki shook his head, "No, I approve of what you did for Miss Honda."

"You aren't…ya know," Kyo hesitated, "_Interested_ in her like that, are you? I've asked her out…and she agreed."

Yuki smiled, "Of course I'm not, I do care about her happiness though."

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but Tohru walked in just then. She smiled and greeted Yuki. Kyo walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tohru blushed but looked pleased.

"You read?" he asked her.

She nodded and the trio left for school. They met up with Haru and Momiji on the way. Neither looked surprised that Kyo and Tohru were holding hands. When they got to school, Kyo dropped her hand. Tohru looked surprised and a little hurt. The look vanished, when Kyo put his arm around her shoulders, a bit possessively.

"Well, well," Uo said when her and Hana joined them, "Looks like orange-top finally got brave."

"Yes," Hana agreed, "Finally, you'll be good to our little Tohru, won't you?"

"Wha-"

"So what happened to your head, Tohru?" Uo interrupted Kyo.

"Oh, that…"

Tohru, with the help of Yuki, explained the events of yesterday. Shock showed on both faces.

"What!?" Uo exclaimed, "Who did it? I swear I'll find whoever did this and beat the sh-"

Uo's rant was cut off by and enraged noise. Motoko stood a few feet from the, flanked by the other fan girls. They had identical looks of disbelief, anger, and hate on their faces.

"Tohru Honda, what are you doing with Prince Yuki!? You should have been taken care of! Well, I had hoped that you had at least learned your less-"

Motoko's words were cut off as Uo slammed her against the wall by her throat. The other fan girls squealed and took off running.

"You better explain," Uo threatened, enraged, "Before I KILL you!"

Motoko was turning an interesting purple color. Hana stood next to Uo, anger evident on even her face. Motoko tried to speak, but nothing more than a gargled wheeze came out. Uo loosened her hold enough for the girl to speak.

"We found out Tohru is living in Prince Yuki's house," Motoko gasped out in a rush, "So some of us put together enough money to hire some small town American gang. We didn't think they would hurt her badly, just scare her away from Prince Yuki."

"What gang?" Kyo demanded, "Where are they?"

"Answer him!" Uo snarled, when Motoko stayed silent.

"I don't know!" Motoko answered shrilly, "I wasn't the one who found them. I didn't even talk to them!"

"Who talked to them?" Hana asked in a deadly calm voice.

Motoko flinched, "P-President Takei."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**_

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry it has taken so long for me to update, I had a pretty bad injury to my finger, and I couldn't type for the longest time. But, here we go, chapter three is up! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3**

"President Takei? Why would he do such…a…thing…" Yuki's words trailed away as he looked at the others.

Everyone was staring at Haru. He had an angry look on his face, clearly having changed to Black Haru.

"Haru?" Momiji asked, "You okay?"

Haru didn't answer. Instead, he took off down the hall at a run.

"Uh-oh," Yuki said, looking at Kyo, "We better go after him."

"Yeah," Kyo agreed, "Come on, Tohru."

"You guys go ahead," Uo said, still holding Motoko against the wall, "We have some other girls to track down."

Hana nodded, a spark seeming to come from her as she glared at Motoko. Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her along after Yuki and Momiji. Haru wasn't hard to find. They could hear him yelling from a ways off.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE TO FIND THEM BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

The four of them sped up, following Haru's voice. They heard Takei's voice, but couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Now I only want to know one more thing," Haru was speaking a bit more calmly, "Why did you team up with the fan girls to do that to Miss Honda."

Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Tohru came around the corner as President Takei gave his answer. Haru was holding him almost a foot above the ground by his shirt. Takei's glasses were nowhere to be seen, and it looked like he was already sporting a black eye.

"Because she is living with Yuki," Takei said, vehemently, "What is so great about that Tohru Honda, anyways. It isn't fair, me and the fan girls have been around Yuki far longer that that little girl has. He is too good for her."

"Oh I get it," Haru said, through clenched teeth, "Just like the fan girls, you're in _love_ with Yuki."

Takei flinched, but replied anyways, "So what if I am! I have more right than that stupid little-"

Haru didn't wait for him to finish. Spinning him around in a full circle, Haru threw him down the hall. Takei landed with a hard thud, and slid several feet.

Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Tohru walked up to Haru. Tohru looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Ya know," Kyo smirked, "For once, I'm kind of glad Haru turned black. That idiot deserved it."

"I might have to agree with you," Yuki commented.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Momiji asked, concerned.

"I-I," Tohru stuttered out.

Haru walked up to Tohru, lifting her chin with his hand.

"Hey," Haru said, smirking down at her, "Do you want me to take you're mind off of it? We could do it…"

Haru never got to finish, as Kyo punched him, hard, pulling Tohru away. Tohru let out a squeak of concern as Haru hit the floor. Kyo turned away, muttering under his breath. The words 'stupid' 'black Haru' and 'bastard' were heard, Haru sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ouch," Haru murmured.

"Um… Hatsuharu?" Tohru asked, tentatively, "Are you okay?"

Haru sighed, standing up, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry Miss Honda."

"Oh no!" Tohru said quickly, "It's okay, there's absolutely no need to apologize, I-"

"Calm down," Kyo said, gently smacking the back of her head. Tohru laughed.

"So, what did you find out?" Yuki asked Haru.

"Well there's five of them in the gang. Only one of them, the leader, attacked Miss Honda, but the others were there. They aren't really into anything big. Mostly it sounds like they're teenage gang wannabees who dropped out of high school. They are usually over on the east side of town, in the alley behind that weird noodle shop."

"So?" Kyo interrupted, "What are we waiting for?"

"We can't just rush in…" Yuki interjected.

"Actually…" Haru said slowly, "We need to talk to Akito…"

Yuki and Kyo let out identical sighs.

"I suppose you're right," Yuki agreed.

"Well, let's get it done," Kyo said impatiently, "There's no point in waiting."

"While you do that," Tohru said, "I really need to get to class-"

"No," Kyo interrupted, "I'm not letting you out of my sight. You seem to attract trouble."

"Oh," Tohru said, crestfallen, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so much trouble."

"You're not," Yuki assured her, "But I'm sure it would make all of us feel better if you were close by."

"Okay," Tohru agreed.

"Akito has gotten a lot nicer," Momiji commented, "Ever since Tohru came into our lives. Still, he doesn't really like me, so I think I'll stay here. Let me know before you do anything though. I want to go."

They agreed, and Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Tohru headed to the Sohma main house. Momiji agreed to let Hana and Uo know that Tohru left. Kyo again held Tohru's hand, but the walk was quiet. Kyo and Tohru waited outside the gates, while Yuki and Haru went inside.

"Yuki, Hatsuharu," Akito said, "This is a surprise…"

For the next several minutes, Yuki and Haru explained the events of what had happened to Tohru. When they first described Tohru unconscious, Akito interrupted.

"Is she all right?" Akito demanded.

"Uh.." Yuki said, surprised, "Yes, Hatori came and looked at her…"

They continued the explanation, not leaving anything out, including the newfound relationship between Kyo and Tohru. Akito stayed silent for a long moment when they finished.

"So," Akito said finally, "When are you going after this gang?"

Yuki and Haru were stunned into silence. Akito laughed.

"Oh, come on," Akito said, still laughing, "Do you think I'm stupid? So what did you come here for? My permission? No, I don't think so. You would go, even if I told you not to," Akito paused, "Where is Tohru?"

"She is waiting outside the gates," Haru responded.

"Bring her to me," Akito ordered, "I want to speak with her, alone."

Yuki and Haru stood, immediately following Akito's order.

""I'm worried," Yuki said quietly to Haru, as they made their way towards the gate.

"I know," Haru whispered back, "So am I."

They found Tohru, and told her what Akito wanted. She agreed, but Kyo wasn't happy at all. Still, he couldn't go against Akito's order. Yuki and Haru accompanied Tohru as far as Akito's door. Tohru walked in, alone, almost shaking with nervousness and fear. She sat down, waiting for Akito to speak.

"So," Akito started, "Quite an ordeal you've gone through…"

Tohru nodded her head in agreement, not trusting her voice.

"Are you proud of the fact so many people are willing to fight for you?" Akito asked, no emotion in his voice.

"N-no!" Tohru replied immediately, "Not at all! I don't want them to. I couldn't bear it if one of them got hurt because of me."

Akito stayed silent for a moment.

"Somehow," he said, tears starting to form, "I knew you would say something like that. You make people like me look like horrible, nasty monsters…"

"Oh no!" Tohru said, earnestly, leaning forward, "That's not true! You are not horrible, or nasty, or any kind of monster. You…you're lonely, and want to be loved. I know how it feels, wanting to be loved, wanting to be the most important thing in someone's life, because they are the most important in yours."

Tohru crawled forward, wrapping her arms around Akito. Akito sat stiffly, motionless beneath Tohru, tears still falling.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said, tears starting to form in her own eyes, "I'm sorry that you have to be in pain. I'm sorry you are lonely. It isn't fair to you. You've gone through so much."

Akito finally broke down, clutching Tohru and sobbing. Tohru tightened her grip, hugging Akito tightly.

"I'm pathetic," Akito sobbed, "I'm a lonely, pathetic fool. Everyone will leave me, no one cares."

"That's not true," Tohru said, "You're not pathetic. You are just lonely…woman," Akito looked at her, surprised, but didn't pull away, "And there are people who care. Kureno cares, he's stayed by your side… And I care. I'm so glad I met you."

Akito tightened her grip, fresh tears falling, "Do you mean it?" she asked, brokenly, "You won't abandon me?"

Tohru smiled, "No, I won't abandon you. If you need me, I'll be here."

They stayed that way for a long time. Eventually, the tears slowed down, then stopped altogether. Still they stayed, clinging to each other. Time ticked by, neither moved, or spoke.

Finally, Akito shifted, looking at Tohru, "You must be getting uncomfortable."

"Not at all," Tohru replied.

Akito sat up, "You better go. The others are probably frantic by now."

Tohru stood, "Okay. Can I come again? Really soon?"

Akito let out a genuine smile, "Yes, I would really like that."

As Tohru left, Akito felt the large whole in her heart start to fill. She sighed, content and happy for the first time she could remember. Soon after, Kureno came in.

"Kureno…" Akito said, "I want to say something…"

Yuki and Haru were still waiting by the door. Yuki looked at Tohru anxiously when she emerged.

"Are you all right, Miss Honda?" he asked.

"Of course!" Tohru said, smiling brightly.

"Well," Yuki said, doubtfully, "I guess we should head home…"

Tohru agreed. Haru decided to go get Momiji, and meet them at Shigure's. Kyo looked relieved when Tohru finally showed back up. On the way home, neither Yuki nor Kyo asked what went on during her meeting with Akito. When they got home, Tohru went upstairs to change.

"What the hell went on in there?" Kyo immediately asked, "She was in there for hours!"

Yuki shook his head, "I have no idea. When Miss Honda came out, she looked…happy."

Kyo shook his head in disbelief. Just then, Shigure walked in.

"Well, well," Shigure said, "Tohru is certainly being talked about at the main house. Hatori just called me."

"Why?" Kyo asked, "What's being said?"

"I guess a maid went to check on Akito," Shigure explained, "Nobody had heard from him in awhile. The maid came back saying she saw Akito and Tohru…hugging. She said it looked like Akito was clinging to Tohru, crying."

Yuki and Kyo looked shocked. Yuki was the first to recover.

"Maybe," he said, "Miss Honda has finally broken through Akito's heart. She might have started to heal even him."

"If anyone could," Kyo said, "It would be Tohru."

"That's not all," Shigure said, "Not too long after Tohru left, Akito asked Kureno to leave the main house."

"What!?" Yuki and Kyo exclaimed in unison.

"Kureno's curse is broken," Shigure explained, "Akito told him to go start a life of his own, as long as Kureno comes back to see him once in awhile."

Yuki shook his head, starting to say something. He was interrupted by a noise coming from the doorway. Tohru stood there, smiling, tears in her eyes.

"I'm happy," Tohru said, sniffing a bit, "I'm so happy. Now maybe Kureno and Uo can be happy."

"The Yankee?" Kyo asked, "What does she have to do with Kureno?"

Tohru sat down and explained everything she knew about Kureno and Uo. She left out the part about Akito being a women, because she wasn't sure if Akito wanted anyone else to know. The story caused some surprise from Kyo and Yuki, and even a little from Shigure. Only moments after Tohru finished, Haru and Momiji showed up.

"When are we going?" Haru asked, getting straight to the point.

Kyo jumped to his feet, "I'm ready now."

"Me too!" Momiji said, enthusiastically.

"But…but…" Tohru argued, worried.

"Miss Honda," Yuki said, "If we don't take care of those guys, they might come after you again. And if not, they might do it to some other innocent person. We can't let them get away with it."

"Oh," Tohru said, defeated, "Okay…"

Just then the phone rang. Tohru jumped to her feet.

"I'll get it," she said, rushing to the phone.

"Hello?"…"Oh! Hello, Akito."

Everyone's attention snapped to Tohru. She was smiling.

"Yes, they are going now… No, I'm not going… Oh yes! That would be wonderful! Thank you so much… Okay, bye!"

Tohru hung up the phone, looking happy.

"While you all are gone, I'm invited to the main house," Tohru explained.

Shigure spoke before anyone else could say anything, "That's a good idea. That way, they can be sure you're safe. I'll take you there myself Tohru."

No one else could find a fitting argument, so they let it be. Instead they turned the conversation to what they were about to do.

"There is five of them," Haru said, "And four of us, so one of us will have to take on two…"

"NOT TO WORRY DEAR FRIENDS!" came a loud, obnoxious voice, "HELP HAS ARRIVED!"

Ayame strode in, wearing an elaborate battle outfit that looked like a mix between a dress and a samurai outfit.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Yuki yelled, already mad.

"I heard about your coming up battle to take revenge upon the loathsome people who would dare to hurt our princess Tohru. So I came to lend my services," Ayame said with a grin, "I'm doing this for you, my dear little brother!"

"You heard…" All eyes turned to Shigure.

"Wait, wait," Shigure said, raising his hands protectively, "Why do you always blame me?"

Kyo and Yuki let out identical growls.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE!" Ayame shouted, "LET'S GO!"

Haru and Momiji stood, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Kyo yelled, "He's not really going is he?!"

Ayame, Haru, and Momiji headed towards the door, not bothering to answer. Yuki shook his head and stood up also.

"Looks like he is," Yuki said, "Might as well make the best of it."

Kyo grumbled, standing up as well, He went to Tohru, and drew her into a hug.

"Stay safe until I come back," he said to her.

"Okay," Tohru replied, "Don't get hurt, and come back soon."

Kyo grinned, then kissed her. He drew away and followed the others out the door. Soon after, Hatori pulled up.

"Hatori!' Tohru greeted, "Nice to meet you!"

"Tohru," Hatori nodded to her, "Are you ready?"

Tohru looked blank, "Ready?"

"I'm driving you and Shigure to the main house. He called."

"Oh," Tohru said, "Yes, I'm ready!"

A/N: Okay, end of chapter three…this one was long wasn't it. Oh well. Anyways I will update as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

A/N: On to chapter 4!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And thank you for being so patient, I know I've kept people waiting, and I'm really sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

The drive went quickly. Tohru entered Akito's room, once again alone.

"Tohru…" Akito said, smile on her face, "You came."

"Of course," Tohru replied, going and sitting by Akito.

"Thank you, I'm glad…"

Akito and Tohru began to talk, about anything one or the other thought of.

Meanwhile, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji and Ayame were making their way towards the gang. Much to everyone else's surprise, Yuki and Kyo were walking together, behind the others, talking quietly.

"Does he even know how to fight?" Kyo asked.

"I have no idea," Yuki answered, "We were never exactly close. What about Momiji?"

"Well, he took lesson's at the dojo, and he's gotten a lot taller, so maybe he'll be okay. I don't know, but that's all we need, babysitting, when we're in the middle of a fight."

"Just help me keep on eye on them," Yuki sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, all right."

Eventually, they came to the ally Haru had described, and heard voices. They made their way towards the voices. It didn't take long before they were noticed.

"What's this?" one of them said loudly, "You pretty boys lost or something?"

Another one laughed, "Good, it's been awhile since we've had some fun."

Soon, the group of Sohma's were surrounded by five fairly large guys.

"We're looking for someone," Haru said.

"Oh yeah? Who're you looking for?"

"Some punk who likes to beat up on girls," Kyo said, rudely, "He was hired to scare a girl away from someone, but the bastard beat her unconscious."

Another laugh sounded, coming from the guy who looked to be the leader.

"If you're talking about the ditsy brown haired girl," he boasted, "Then you're looking for me. It was fun, she didn't put up a fight at all. Almost a shame, though, she was a pretty little thing-"

Kyo's fist connected with the larger guy's face, knocking him to the ground. He immediately jumped back to his feet, rage on his face. The other four members moved towards Kyo, but were intercepted by the other Sohma's. And the fight began…

"You seem distracted," Akito said to Tohru.

Tohru let out a vague smile, "I'm just worried. They've been gone awhile, and it's getting dark out."

"They'll be alright," Akito said.

Tohru didn't answer, turning back towards the window. Akito stood, planning on approaching Tohru, but swayed. Tohru noticed and immediately jumped to her feet, rushing over to help Akito.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked, concerned.

"Yes," Akito answered, "Just tired."

Tohru helped Akito to her bed and tucked her in, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Don't go yet," Akito begged softly.

"Okay," Tohru agreed, "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Akito relaxed, moving her body closer to Tohru. Moments later, Akito fell asleep. Not long after that, Shigure came in.

"You should get some sleep," he whispered, "There is a guest bedroom set up for you right next door to here. I'll watch over Akito. And don't worry, Tohru, they'll be back before you know it."

Tohru nodded and stood, leaving Akito's room. Instead of going to the room set up for her, Tohru headed towards the front door. She slipped her shoes on, then took off into the night. Grateful for the warm night, Tohru headed in the direction Takei had said the gang was.

It didn't take her long to find. When she arrived, it was clear the fight was almost over. In spite of Yuki and Kyo's worry, Ayame and Momiji had stood their own, and had no problems with their opponents. Tohru watched as the last gang member fell. As he fell, his hand caught Kyo's bracelet, breaking it, the beads rolling in every direction. His adrenaline still pumping through his veins, Kyo immediately transformed. Ashamed as always, he took off running away from the alley.

"Wait Kyo!" Tohru yelled, rushing further into the alley.

The other four looked at her.

"Miss Honda," Yuki said, surprised, "What're you doing here?"

"I was worried," Tohru admitted, "So I came to make sure everyone was okay."

The others watched as Tohru began picking up the fallen beads… Yuki and Haru stayed to look after her, while Ayame and Momiji went to let everyone else know what had happened. Yuki tried to help pick up the beads, but Tohru told him no.

"I just," Tohru began, "I want to do it myself."

"Okay," Yuki said, "I understand."

Eventually, Tohru was sure she had gathered all of the beads. She glanced around, looking for a string of some sort. Finally, she took the dark blue ribbon out of her hair. It was really thin, and the beads slid along it easily. She put the fixed bracelet in her pocket.

"You and Haru can go home," Tohru said, turning towards Yuki, "I'm going after Kyo."

Yuki hesitated, "It's not safe for you to be by yourself, Miss Honda."

"You go on," Haru told Yuki, "I'll take Miss Honda to him, then head home myself."

"You don't have to do that," Tohru protested.

"It's fine," Haru said, "It would make all of us feel better."

Tohru finally agreed. Yuki headed home, and Tohru and Haru went after Kyo. It wasn't hard to track him. The smell of his other form lingered in the air.

Haru finally broke the silence, "You really love Kyo, don't you?"

Tohru blushed a little, "Yes, I really love him. He is the most important thing in my life."

"I know the feeling," Haru murmured quietly.

"With Isuzu?" Tohru asked.

Haru paused for a moment, then kept walking, "Yes, I don't know how to explain how much Rin means to me."

Tohru smiled, "I think she feels the same."

Haru smiled back, "I think so too, I've just got to get her to admit it."

Eventually the trail led them to a forest, then up a mountain. They continued up, Haru having to help Tohru many times over branches and fallen trees. It was very late by this time, the sky completely dark. Finally, the came to a clearing by a stream, where Kyo was crouched, still in his other form.

Haru stopped just before the clearing, "I'm going to head home now…And Miss Honda, good luck."

"Thank you, Hatsuharu," Tohru said, bowing, "Good luck to you, also."

Haru disappeared back down through the trees. Tohru approached Kyo.

"Kyo…" she said softly.

Kyo jerked, looking at her, "What are you doing here?"

Tohru took a deep breath, "I followed you. I was worried…and I wanted to be with you. I don't want you to be alone."

She moved closer to him, pulling the bracelet out of her pocket. When she got within touching distance, Kyo turned back to human.

"You picked all of them up?" Kyo asked.

"Yes," Tohru replied, tying the bracelet around his wrist.

"Thank you," Kyo said, staring at Tohru in the moonlight.

"It's so pretty here," Tohru said, looking around.

"This is where I trained," Kyo explained, "Come on, I want to show you something."

With that, Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her, heading up the river. After a few minutes, they came to a large waterfall.

"Oh," Tohru breathed, "It's so beautiful."

Kyo smiled and kept walking. He led her to a path that went behind the waterfall. The path opened into a fairly large cavern behind the waterfall.

"This is wonderful, Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed.

"This is where I went when I wanted to be alone," Kyo said, "No one else knows about it, not even my master." He paused, "I wanted to share it with you."

Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru, and gave her a deep kiss.

"I love you, Tohru," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Kyo," Tohru whispered back.

Kyo kissed her again, deeply. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck, getting as close as possible to him. Kyo rested his hands above her hips, just underneath her shirt. Her skin was soft and warm. Kyo hesitated, and pulled away from her.

"Kyo?" Tohru said, confused, "What's wrong?"

Kyo struggled to find the right words.

"I-I want you," he said finally, blushing, "But I don't' want to make you uncomfortable, or take advantage of you…"

Tohru's eyes widened as understanding dawned. Kyo blushed a deeper red, and turned away. It only took a moment for Tohru to come to a decision. She walked up to Kyo and put her arms around his neck again. She kissed him with as much passion as she could, then pulled away slightly to look at him.

"I…I want you, too," Tohru said, not quite managing to conceal her blush.

Kyo hesitated for a moment longer, then put his hands back on her hips.

"Are you sure about this?" Kyo asked, sliding his hands farther up under her shirt.

Tohru trembled a bit, and nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

Things were shy, and a little awkward between them. They managed to remove each other's clothing. Kyo was a little afraid of hurting Tohru, she was so tiny, and he did at first, but it only lasted a moment. They made love, learning each other, on a makeshift bed Kyo had made a long time ago. Eventually, they grew tired and fell into an exhausted sleep, still in each other's arms.

They woke early the next morning, laying beside each other, still naked. They were still a little shy with each other, but more happy than either of them thought possible. They got dressed, laughing at the state of their clothes.

"Maybe we shouldn't have dropped them on the floor," Kyo commented, looking at the mud-stains covering both of their clothes.

Tohru agreed, laughing. They made their way back down the mountain. When Tohru got tired, Kyo carried her part of the way. Eventually, they made it back to Shigure's. Yuki and Shigure both stared at them when they walked in.

"Uh," Tohru blushed, "We're home."

"Ah yes," Shigure said, recovering, "Welcome home Tohru, Kyo. You're going to be late for school."

"Oh no!" Tohru dashed upstairs.

"So Kyo…" Shigure started.

"Don't even," Kyo said, blushing, "It's none of your business."

"Okay, okay," Shigure held up his hand, snickering.

Yuki looked like he was on the verge of laughing. Kyo grumbled, heading up to his room to get dressed for school. They made it to school, just barely in time. Kyo and Tohru were the topic of most conversations, and there were quite a few girls glaring at Tohru.

At lunch, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Tohru, Hana, and Uo all ate together for the first time in awhile. The conversation was light and full of laughter. Suddenly, Yuki gasped, his eyes going wide.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked, "Are you okay?"

Yuki shook his head, then smiled at Tohru, "Yes I'm fine…"

Conversation continued, but Yuki remained silent. He got up and wandered away. He heard footsteps and turned around, seeing Hana come up to him.

"Miss Hanajima?" Yuki asked.

"Your aura," she said softly, "It's different. Almost…relieved…"

Yuki smiled, "I guess that fits…"

Hana smiled back at him, and Yuki stared at her for a moment. He had never seen her smile quite like that before, and she looked…beautiful…

They went back and joined the others. Uo and Hana left first.

"My curse is broken," Yuki said, "The spirit…it's gone."

There were congratulations, and smiles of happiness for Yuki. Kyo didn't pay much attention, he was focused on Tohru. He did feel a little envious of Yuki, but was too happy with his life to let it bother him. The school day passed quickly. Kyo and Tohru were always by each other, and no one seemed to notice of Yuki and Hana's eyes found each other a little more often than usual.

School let out, and everyone got ready to head home. A tall figure was leaning against the school gate. Uo stopped, staring at the figure. Hana, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki looked at her.

"Miss Uotani?" Yuki asked, "Are you okay?"

"It can't be…" Uo muttered to herself.

Uo slowly started walking towards the tall figure. When she got halfway to him, she broke into a run, throwing herself in his arms.

"That's Kureno!" Tohru gasped, finally getting it.

The others just shook their heads, having already figured it out. Uo and Kureno were hugging, tightly. Kyo and Tohru went to talk to t hem. Yuki and Hana stayed behind, watching. Kureno had his arm around Uo's shoulders, and Kyo and Tohru were holding hands.

"They look happy, don't they?" Hana said, a bit sadly.

"Yes," Yuki agreed, "But you should be sad, Miss Hanajima."

Hana let out a soft laugh, "You've known me awhile now, you can call me Saki. Why shouldn't I be sad…I'm losing Tohru, and it's lonely."

Yuki smiled, "Well, you shouldn't be sad, Saki, because you're _not_ alone."

Hana gazed at Yuki, then a slow smile spread across her face. Yuki held out his hand, and Hana took it. They went and joined the other happy couples. Tohru noticed the linked hands, and smiled, happy for both of her friends.

Kureno and Uo left together, as did Yuki and Hana. Kyo and Tohru headed home. Suddenly, Tohru let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Kyo asked.

"Oh no!" Tohru said, horrified, "I forgot about Akito! She must be-"

"She?" Kyo interrupted.

"I'll tell you on the way," Tohru said hurriedly.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the main house. Tohru explained as much as she could about Akito being female. Eventually, they found themselves at the Sohma main house, Kyo still shaking his head in stunned disbelief. Again, Kyo waited outside the gates, as Tohru dashed towards Akito's room. She stopped outside the door, out of breath, and knocked.

"Come in," came Akito's voice.

Tohru rushed in, expecting to see Akito crying. Instead, Akito was in only a button up shirt, being held by none other than…

"Shigure?" Tohru said, confused.

"Hello, Tohru," Shigure said, "What brings you here in such a hurry?"

"Uh…um…" Tohru blushed, "I was worried about Akito…Yuki's spirit…"

"Ah, I see," Shigure said.

"Thank you Tohru," Akito said, "Thank you for caring. I'm okay though. I have Shigure, and he is helping me…"

"O-Okay," Tohru said, "I guess I should head home then…"

They said their goodbyes, and Tohru left. She explained what happened to Kyo on their way home.

The weeks went by and the air of happiness grew. Kyo and Tohru grew closer, and the only reaction when they started sharing Tohru's room was Shigure's increased amusement. Eventually, Shigure moved back into the main house to be with Akito. The fact that Akito was female spread to the rest of the family. Yuki and Kyo took over Shigure's house, and the friendship between them grew. After six weeks of dating, Hana moved in with Yuki. Tohru, of course, was overjoyed. Kureno and Uo got a small apartment together, only a few blocks form Yuki and Kyo's. Haru and Rin started to date again, and they came by and visited from time to time. Peace reigned for three months, until one day at the start of summer….

A/N: I know, cliffy, I'm sorry. But no, the story isn't over yet! So please keep reading! I'll update as soon as possible. Oh, sorry there wasn't more details about the fighting, I suck at writing fight scenes. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

A/N: Yay, chapter 5! Um…not much to say this time, so please enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

It was really early in the morning, everyone was still asleep. Tohru came out of her and Kyo's room, heading to the bathroom. She was in there for several long moments. Finally, she came out and walked almost zombie-like back to the bedroom. Things were quiet for a moment, then…

CRASH!

"You're WHAT?!"

Tohru rushed back to the bathroom. The crashing and yelling had woke Yuki and Hana, and they rushed into Tohru and Kyo's room. They found Kyo sitting on a broken bed, his face in his hands. He sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked, "What's wrong?"

Kyo didn't answer, a look of utter shock on his face.

"Uh…" They heard from behind them.

Tohru stood there, looking like she was on the verge of tears, holding something in her hands.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" Hana asked.

When Tohru nodded, Yuki let out a gasp. Even Hana looked shocked. They heard muttering coming from Kyo.

"Is it…positive?" Yuki asked, hesitantly.

Tohru burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. Kyo jumped to his feet.

"Get out!" he yelled at Yuki and Hana.

Hana looked like she wanted to argue, but Yuki pulled her out of the room, shutting the door behind them, Hana just looked at Yuki, waiting for him to explain why he pulled her out of the room.

"They need to comfort each other," Yuki explained.

Hana sighed and agreed. Yuki let out a big yawn.

"Come one," Yuki said, grabbing her hand, "Let's go back to bed."

Hana agreed, so they headed back to their bedroom.

After Yuki had shut the door, Kyo immediately pulled the crying Tohru into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Tohru sobbed into his chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Kyo said, "I'm not mad at you."

Tohru sniffed, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Kyo reassured her.

"But…" Tohru said, confused, "You yelled, and you broke the bed…"

"I'm sorry I yelled, I was just shocked. And the bed can go to hell, I'll buy us another one."

Tohru laughed, "O-Okay."

"See now," Kyo pulled away, "That's much better. We'll get through this."

"Well," Tohru said, "I think you'll make a great dad."

"Dad?" Kyo said, dazed, "Well, I think you'll make a great mom."

Just then they heard a knock on the front door, then a voice.

"Hello!?" Shigure yelled, "Anybody home!?"

"Oh no," Kyo groaned, "He has the worst timing in the world."

Tohru giggled a bit, "We better get dressed…"

Kyo looked down at his bare chest and agreed. (A/N: he's wearing pants.) Before either of them, Shigure walked into the bedroom unannounced.

"Time to get up!" he said loudly, "I've brought visitors-"

Shigure stopped, staring at the broken bed. Then he bust out laughing.

"Shut up!" Kyo growled, "It's not what you think, you pervert."

"Really, Kyo," Shigure said, shaking with laughter, "You shouldn't be so rough, poor Tohru…"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, while Tohru blushed, "Get out so we can get dressed."

Shigure left, still laughing.

"Damn him…" Kyo muttered, as he and Tohru got dressed.

In due time, Kyo and Tohru made their way downstairs. Yuki and Hana were there, still in their nightclothes, and looking half-asleep. Along with Shigure, there was Akito, Hatori, and Mayu. Hatori and Mayu had started dating a few weeks before. Tohru went and sat down, saying hello to everyone.

"So what is everyone doing here?" Kyo asked, sitting next to Tohru.

"We just came to say hello," Shigure said, still looking amused, "Sorry if we were interrupting…"

"It isn't like that!" Kyo growled, "I broke the bed because…"

He hesitated, looking at Tohru. She smiled, encouraging him to go on, taking his hand in hers.

Kyo took a deep breath, "Tohru is pregnant."

Shigure, Akito, Hatori, and Mayu stared at Kyo, then Tohru, their eyes wide. Kyo's teeth were clenched, and Tohru was blushing.

"Um…well…" Shigure said, "This is certainly a surprise."

"Yes," Akito agreed, "But I'm happy for you! Congratulations!"

"With your permission, Tohru," Hatori said, "I'd like to examine you. Since you are part of the family, I would prefer it if I was your doctor."

"Of course," Tohru agreed.

"Come by my office tomorrow at 11." Hatori said.

Tohru nodded. They continued to visit for awhile, laughing and joking, and talking about the upcoming baby. After awhile, they took their leave, hugging Tohru and giving their goodbyes.

Kyo let out a sigh, "Pretty soon, everyone is going to know. What do you want to bet we are going to have a lot of visitors today."

Kyo was right, they had people coming in and out all day. Uo and Kureno came first, and Uo cried. Next was Haru and Rin, then Momiji and Kagura, then Kisa and Hiro, and even Ritsu got up the nerve to come congratulate them. Ayame came with elaborate plans for a baby shower. Finally, evening came, and Kyo and Tohru headed to bed.

"Finally," Kyo sighed, literally falling onto the broken bed.

Tohru giggled and got into bed beside him. Kyo turned on his side to look at her.

"Tohru?" Kyo said, extremely serious.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Kyo!" Tohru jumped on him, tears in her eyes, "Yes! I will!"

They both decided to get married one month from then. Ayame insisted on making the clothes, but agreed to not go too far. It was decided Tohru would have three bridesmaids, Uo, Hana, and Akito. Tohru wanted Rin to be one also, but Rin flat refused. Kyo had three groomsmen, Yuki, Haru, and Shigure. Momiji was to be ring bearer, and Kisa, a very cute flower girl. Tohru's grandfather had passed away a few weeks back, so Hatori was going to walk Tohru down the aisle.

The day came, and both Tohru and Kyo were nervous. They were having the wedding at the Sohma estate in the very large garden. Tohru was in one room, being helped into her wedding dress by Mine. Uo, Hana, and Akito were there also, already in their bridesmaid dresses. It was the first time Hana willingly wore something that wasn't black. Akito felt odd wearing women clothes, but didn't complain. The dresses were identical, a soft lavender color that was designed simple but elegant. Tohru's dress was absolutely beautiful. It was made of white satin, with a long veil attached to her recently curled hair. The bodice was simple, sleeveless, with lace straps over her shoulders. It hugged Tohru's body to the waist, where it flared out into a full skirt. The skirt was decorated with hundreds of tiny white beads and small diamonds. Her bouquet consisted of white roses, and small cherry blossoms.

In another room, Kyo was also getting ready. He was so nervous, it didn't even bother him that Ayame was there, helping him. For Kyo, Ayame had designed a fairly simple (for him) white tuxedo. Yuki, Haru, Shigure, and Hatori were all in similar tuxedos, only black.

Eventually, the time came. Kyo and the groomsmen took their place at the end of the aisle. First down the aisle was the bridesmaids. Next came Kisa and Momiji, looking absolutely adorable. Then, finally, came Hatori and Tohru. Kyo's breath caught when he saw his soon-to-be wife, looking like an angel. Hatori handed Tohru to Kyo, then sat down next to Mayu, holding her hand. Tohru passed her bouquet to Akito, and the priest started speaking. Kyo and Tohru exchanged their vows, not taking their eyes off of each other. The moment finally came…

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kyo didn't hesitate, sweeping Tohru into his arms and giving her a passionate kiss. Applause sounded. The reception started and everyone enjoyed themselves. As a wedding gift, the Sohma's gave Kyo and Tohru a seven-day cruise trip. Tohru threw the bouquet, and it was caught, completely unintentionally, by Rin. Rin scowled and threw it. This time it was caught by Hana. Not long after, Kyo and Tohru left, heading for their honeymoon.

Months went by, and Tohru got bigger and bigger. She took pregnancy really well except for occasionally bursting into tears for no reason. Kyo became overprotective and would yell at anyone who made her cry. Akito was almost as protective as Kyo. She was there for every visit Tohru had with Hatori, and would frequently come to Yuki and Kyo's house to see Tohru. About seven months into the pregnancy, Hatori had some surprising news.

"I'm carrying…twins?" Tohru asked, shocked.

"Yes, it seems that way," Hatori replied, "We can do an ultrasound to make sure, and to see the sex of the babies."

"Babies…" Kyo repeated, "As in more than one…"

"Yes," Tohru said, smiling as always, "I would like the ultra-"

Suddenly, she let out a hasp, holding her stomach. Seconds after, Tohru let out a cry and doubled over. Akito and Kyo rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" Akito asked, anxiously.

"I-I think my w-water just broke," Tohru gasped out.

"Move, both of you," Hatori said, impatiently, "I need to look at her."

Akito and Kyo reluctantly moved back, allowing Hatori to get to Tohru. A few minutes later, Tohru let out another cry of pain.

"She's in labor," Hatori announced, "Her water is broken, so it's time to go to the hospital."

Hatori drove, as Kyo and Akito sat in the back seat with Tohru between them. They made it to the hospital in a record ten minutes. Hatori managed to get Tohru into a labor room fairly quickly. Akito and Kyo were hovering, worry on their faces, and irritating Hatori. About fifteen minutes later, Shigure and Yuki came into the room.

"Good," Hatori said.

Shigure grinned, "We figured we might be needed."

Hatori nodded, "Get them out of here."

Shigure led Akito out, and Yuki pulled Kyo away, shutting the door behind them. The hall outside the room was packed with people. Standing and sitting in the hall was Hana, Uo, Kureno, Momiji, Haru, Rin, Ayame, Mine, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura and Mayu.

"Whoa," Akito said, surprised, "How did everyone get here so fast?"

"Momiji called everyone," Yuki explained.

Kyo wasn't paying much attention to anyone. He leaned against the wall beside the room, his face white and his teeth clenched. Yuki sat next to him, trying to distract the poor cat.

"By the way," Yuki started, "Hiro and Kisa's curse is broken…"

Kyo didn't say anything, not really paying attention. A couple hours passed, mostly in silence. Ritsu showed up, apologizing profusely for taking so long, then the silence started again. Another hour passed…then two…then three. Suddenly, there was a loud cry of pain from the room. Kyo jumped to his feet, determined to force his way back into the room. Yuki grabbed a hold of him, trying to stop him, but Kyo was too determined.

"Help me!" Yuki shouted, struggling.

Shigure was busy holding a thrashing Akito, so Haru came forward, grabbing a hold of Kyo also. Even between the two of them, it was hard to hold Kyo. Another loud cry came, then silence. Everyone stopped moving, even Kyo. A few seconds later, two distinct cries came. Talk started form everyone who didn't know Tohru was carrying twins. A few minutes later, Hatori came out, a smile on his face.

"Tohru and the babies are doing great," Hatori told Kyo "Go meet your new son and daughter."

Kyo rushed into the room. Laying on the bed was Tohru, looking exhausted, holding two beautiful babies. Kyo came and sat by her, staring at his children. The little girl had fuzzy orange hair, and red eyes. She looked like a tiny replica of Kyo. The little boy had tufts of brown hair, and dark blue eyes, just like his mother.

"What should we call them?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know," Tohru admitted, "I had only picked a girl's name."

"That's good," Kyo smiled, "I had only picked a boy's name."

Tohru smiled back, "Kira…"

"And Riku," Kyo finished.

Hatori kept Tohru in recovery for two hours, then finally allowed visitors. Only three were allowed in at a time. Yuki, Momiji, and Kisa came in for their turn. It happened quite suddenly, when Yuki went to hold Kira, and when Kisa went to hold Riku.

Poof! Poof!

Yuki was then holding a baby rat, and Kisa was holding a baby tiger. All eyes went to Tohru, waiting for her reaction.

Tohru's eyes widened, then a big smile crossed her face, "Oh! They are so cute!"

Everyone laughed. It was obvious it didn't bother Tohru at all that her babies were part of the zodiac.

Time went on, the other couples married and had kids of their own. A couple of children were part of the zodiac. However, when Kira and Riku were five, the curse broke from everyone. It was almost like it wasn't even there to start with. Life continued on, and everyone was happy.

**The End**

A/N: okay, to clarify something that was asked by a friend of mine when I was writing this, the reason Riku didn't change when he was held by Tohru was because of when Tohru had that head injury. She can still hug the members of the zodiac without them transforming. Okay, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed my story, and I hope it was worth waiting for. Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
